Seeker’s Game
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Draco hat ein Jahr, um seine Freiheit zu nutzen und wollte sich einzig und allein darauf konzentrieren mit den Montrose Magpies die Quidditchsaison zu gewinnen. Allerdings hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Teamkollege ihm dabei in die Quere kommt.
1. Ein Schnatz ohne Flügel

**Ein Schnatz ohne Flügel**

Das größte Stadion, das einer Quidditchmannschaft zur Verfügung stand… Andächtig ließ Draco den Blick über die Tribünen schweifen und fühlte sich unweigerlich an die Weltmeisterschaft im eigenen Lande vor gut sieben Jahren erinnert. In seiner Erinnerung war das Stadion von damals noch gewachsen und die vielen Lichter immer funkelnder geworden. Er spürte immer noch die Vibration, die durch seinen Körper gegangen war, als die Spieler Bulgariens und Irlands direkt vor seiner Nase vorbeigeflogen waren. Damals hatte er von Nichts mehr geträumt, als selbst einmal vor so einer Menschenmenge fliegen zu können.

Jetzt war seine einzige Chance der freie Sucherplatz bei den Montrose Magpies. Die beste Quidditchmannschaft der Liga. Es würde eine Tortur werden hier aufgenommen zu werden, die Konkurrenz wahrscheinlich ernüchternd, aber Draco hatte nichts zu verlieren. Er hatte eine Saison, ein Jahr um einmal in die Nähe des Quidditchpokals zu kommen. Die Augen schließend sah Draco die jubelnde Menschenmenge und hörte den Applaus, als würde er jetzt gerade an seine Ohren dringen. Doch als er die Lider wieder hob war das Stadion leer, nicht einmal die Spieler waren um diese Uhrzeit noch zum Trainieren hier.

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben zum sternenüberzogenen Nachthimmel und eine leichte Sommerbrise legte ihm eine längere Strähne vor die Augen. Sein weißblondes Haar war stumpf geworden, als würde er es zu viel bleichen, aber Draco fand keine Erklärung dafür. Die Strähne wieder wegwischend fragte er sich, was an ihm als nächstes seinen Glanz verlieren würde. Am Ende dieses einen Jahres, das ihm noch blieb, um irgendeinen Traum ansatzweise an die Erfüllung zu bringen, würde er sicherlich genauso kalte Augen haben, wie sein Vater. Nein, nicht genauso… Sein Vater war ja doch irgendwie immer glücklich gewesen. Draco spürte nur eine tiefgehende Leere, die sich unter ihm ausbreitete. Er schrie nach Hilfe, aber keiner schien ihn zu hören.

Er hatte ein Jahr… Beinahe wünschte er sich, er könnte etwas Dramatisches sagen, wie, dass er nur noch ein Jahr zu leben hätte, aber dem war nicht so. Er würde noch leben, zwar nicht so, wie er wollte, aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben. Ein Jahr, dann würde er heiraten, die Familiengeschäfte übernehmen und sich an die Produktion eines Erben setzen. Astoria und seine Mutter waren vollauf mit öden Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt, die Draco nicht im Geringsten interessierten. Er kannte das Mädchen kaum. In der Schule war er Daphne mal metaphorisch auf den Fuß getreten und seitdem hatte er sich von jedem mit dem Namen Greengrass ferngehalten. Leider hielt sich Familie Greengrass nicht fern von Familie Malfoy. Jemand wie Potter würde sich nie vorschreiben lassen, wen er heiraten sollte und Draco beneidete den Jungen, der überlebte, wiedermal irgendwie dafür, auch wenn er das öffentlich nie zugeben würde.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Letztendlich konnte er gar nicht anders, als sich zu fügen. Gefangen in seinem goldenen Käfig wie ein Vögelchen mit gebrochenen Flügeln. An einem Tag liebte er sein Leben und an anderen wollte er nichts lieber als es zu beenden.

Draco stand erneut seufzend auf und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal über das dunkle Spielfeld schweifen und drehte sich um. Seine Mutter meinte, er neige in letzter Zeit zur Melancholie und sein Vater wies ihn darauf hin, dass er sich nicht wie eine zimperliche Prinzessin benehmen sollte.

Er würde auch nicht springen. Dessen war er sich sicher, als er sich an die Brüstung der Tribüne klammerte und vorlehnte. Jemand wie er sprang nicht in den Tod. Vielleicht ließ er sich irgendwann von Astoria Gift untermischen, wenn auch sie verstanden hatte in was für eine aussichtslose Lage sie sich manövrierte. Er hatte nichts für sie über. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer nervtötenden Schwester nicht mal Abneigung. Sie war einfach da, wie eine Porzellanpuppe im Regal seiner Mutter. Sogar Pansy hätte er lieber geheiratet, aber dass er sie eben recht gern hatte verbot ihm, ihr so eine zwanghafte Ehe aufzudrücken. Allein wenn er daran dachte irgendein Mädchen so anzufassen wurde ihm kotzübel.

Die dunkle Tiefe unter ihm kam Draco mit jeder Sekunde freundlicher vor. Er musste gut dreißig Meter über dem Boden sein. Er war schon tiefer gefallen, aber immer war jemand in der Nähe gewesen, der seinen Sturz vom Besen gebremst hatte oder ihn sofort versorgen konnte. Hier war niemand. Draco hatte sich vorhin in die Mitte des Spielfelds gestellt und lauthals geschrien, aber wie immer hörte man ihn nicht.

Die schlanken Finger nacheinander auf die Brüstung klopfend schaute er sich noch einmal um, vergewisserte sich, dass wirklich niemand kommen würde und zog sich hoch. Er wollte nicht springen. Er wollte nur einmal nachschauen, ob man von hier aus den Boden sehen konnte. Draco lehnte sich vor und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein ganzer Oberkörper hing in der Luft und es fühlte sich beinahe an, als würde er fliegen. Von unten drangen Geräusche an seine Ohren, fast wie das Zischen der Luft, wenn ein Besen sie spaltete. Er schob sich ein Stück weiter vor, rutschte mit der glatten Sohle seiner teuren Lederschuhe aus und fiel einfach vorne über von der Brüstung, war dabei viel zu erschrocken für einen Schrei.

Es dauerte auch keine zwei Sekunden, da wurde sein Fall gestoppt. Zwei kräftige Arme fingen ihn auf, packten ihn fest unter den Schultern und zogen ihn auf einen Besen. Draco versuchte noch schwer keuchend zu Atem zu kommen, als ihm die komplette Luft aus dem Brustkorb gepresst wurde, nur weil er seinem Retter in die Augen sah. Sein Herzschlag war ohnehin schon unnatürlich hoch, beschleunigte sich jetzt aber noch einmal und Blut schoss mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in seine Wangen.

„Merlins Bart, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte der junge Mann, der aus irgendeinem Grund zu unmenschlicher Zeit ein paar Runden um ein schottisches Quidditchstadion flog.

Draco war einen Moment von den grauen Augen, die im Sternenlicht so wunderbar funkelten, eingenommen, schüttelte sich dann heftig und erkannte sein Gegenüber endlich. „Cedric Diggory?", presste er hervor und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Ich dacht schon, da fällt ein Engel vom Himmel."

„Was?!" Draco fiel vor Schock beinahe wieder vom Besen und klammerte sich schnell mit einer Hand an Cedrics Oberarm fest. „Geht's noch?"

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine immer recht kalte. „Wenn ich dich aufgehalten habe, dann flieg ich dich wieder hoch und lass dich allein", sagte Cedric, lächelte und zog Dracos Hand von seinem Arm. Seine Augen blitzten auf, aber Draco vermochte nicht zu sagen, was für eine Emotion das genau war.

„Nein, ich bin gefallen", sagte Draco und Cedrics Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich hab die Geräusche von deinem Besen gehört und mich gefragt, wer um diese Uhrzeit hier rumfliegt. Als ich nachschauen wollte bin ich ausgerutscht." Draco versuchte dem festen Blick Cedrics standzuhalten, aber davon wurde ihm ganz komisch in der Magengegend. Hackfresse, dachte er sich. Da konnte man nicht lange hinsehen.

„Natürlich." Cedric schien ihm nicht zu glauben. „Dreh dich um, ich setz dich ab", sagte er und lehnte sich reflexartig zurück, als Draco ein Bein auf die andere Seite schwingen wollte und ihn beinahe vom Besen kickte. „Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit denn hier? Das Stadion ist nicht für Besucher geöffnet."

Draco ignorierte den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen so gut er konnte, klammerte sich mit beiden Händen am Besenstil fest und starrte auf den langsam näherkommenden Boden. „Ich wollte mir das Stadion ansehen. Morgen ist das Auswahlspiel und ich bewerbe mich."

Er erwähnte nicht, dass die Magpies einen Sucher brauchten. Jeder, der sich etwas für Quidditch interessierte, wusste davon. Und Cedric Diggory war selbst Sucher gewesen in Hogwarts, soweit Draco wusste spielte er nach seinem Abschluss immer noch, aber im Ausland. Sein Vertrag bei den Karasjok Kites war letzte Saison ausgelaufen und die Sportseiten im Propheten waren tagelang voll von Gerüchten gewesen, warum er nicht verlängerte, obwohl er schon so lange Zeit in Norwegen lebte. Gelebt hatte…

„Wo hast du vorher gespielt?", wollte Diggory wissen. Er klang wirklich interessiert und deswegen war es Draco noch unangenehmer zu antworten.

„Ich hab…" Er war kurz davor sich einfach etwas auszudenken. Nicht jeder kannte sich so gut aus, wie er. Ein Profi wie Diggory hatte sicher nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit um sich theoretisch mit seinem Lieblingssport zu beschäftigen. Die praktische Betätigung reichte ihm höchstwahrscheinlich.

Draco schaute über die Schulter in diese freundlichen grauen Augen und seufzte. Man konnte so einem treudoofen Hufflepuff nicht ins Gesicht schauen und ihn anlügen. „Noch gar nicht", murmelte Draco und wandte sich schnell wieder ab. Als seine Füße kurz darauf den Boden berührten rutschte er sofort vom Besen und wünschte sich er könne im Selbigen versinken.

„Gar nicht?" Diggory tat es ihm gleich und stützte sich auf dem Besen ab, während er Draco musterte. „Aber du versuchst nicht wieder dich einzukaufen, oder?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er wich zurück. „Du… Was… Du weißt noch, wer ich bin?" Er musterte den anderen, aber in der ums Stadion liegenden Dunkelheit konnte er ihn kaum ausmachen. Das Sternenlicht wurde vom nahegelegenen Wald und den hohen Baumwipfeln einfach geschluckt.

„Wie sollte man jemanden wie dich vergessen, Draco _Malfoy_?" Cedric betonte überdeutlich Dracos Nachnamen, ignorierte das kleine Schnauben und trat näher. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie federleicht auf Dracos glühendheiße Wange. „Pass auf, wo du hintrittst." Er zwinkerte und klopfte Draco auf die Wange, bevor er an ihm vorbeiging. „Und viel Glück morgen."

Draco starrte einen Moment vollkommen baff nach vorne, legte sich die zittrige Hand auf die Wange und lächelte unbewusst. Er wirbelte herum und stellte fest, dass er wieder ganz alleine war. Aber würde Cedric wiederkommen, wenn er schrie?

* * *

Inmitten der beängstigend populären Quidditchspieler fühlte Draco sich ziemlich klein. Der Trainer der Montrose Magpies stand direkt vor ihm und musterte ihn ausgiebig. Draco wusste, dass er gut war; für einen Amateur. Er hatte immer Quidditch spielen wollen, aber nach Hogwarts hatte sein Vater ihn so sehr eingespannt, dass er keine Zeit dafür gefunden hat, das professionell zu machen. Aber jetzt hatte er sich ein Jahr freigeschaufelt und das würde er nutzen, sonst sprang er tatsächlich noch von der Brüstung.

Allerdings wurden viele Bewerber schon nach dieser ersten Musterung aussortiert. Zu dick, zu groß, zu unsympathisch. Draco schluckte hart, als er dem prüfenden Blick von Peyton Murray standzuhalten versuchte. Vor ihm stand tatsächlich der Enkel von Eunice Murray, dem wahrscheinlich besten Sucher Groß Britanniens, zumindest Dracos Meinung nach. Niemand außer ihm hatte jemals versucht einen schnelleren Schnatz durchzusetzen. Dabei war der kleine, goldene Ball jetzt schon recht schnell. Murray musste entweder ein sehr großes Ego gehabt haben, oder aber er war tatsächlich unterfordert gewesen.

Murray nickte Draco schlussendlich zu und widmete sich dem nächsten Spieler. Beinahe wäre Draco einfach jubelnd in die Luft gesprungen, aber er straffte nur die Schultern, reckte das Kinn und drehte sich um, damit er sich zu den anderen Probespielern gesellen konnte. Es hatte Monate gedauert bis hierhin zu kommen. Man musste sich vorher schon diversen Tests unterziehen und allein bis hierher gekommen zu sein, ließ Draco schon stolz auf sich sein. Er hatte also wirklich Talent und man konnte ihn nicht nur – wie Diggory gestern – darauf reduzieren, dass er sich einkaufen würde. Draco grinste vor sich hin, als er sich auf eine Bank setzte. Dem würde er es zeigen. Wenn er das nächste Mal diese dämliche Hackfresse sah, dann konnte der sich aber…

„Ist hier noch frei?"

Draco fuhr erschrocken hoch und drehte sich um. „Es – ist – _unhöflich_ sich so an Leute ranzuschleichen!", keifte er und wich zurück. Cedric Diggory lächelte ihm zu und setzte sich hin, bedeutete Draco es ihm gleichzutun.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du träumst, Malfoy", sagte er.

Draco murrte eine Weile unverständliche Beleidigungen vor sich hin, bevor er sich neben den anderen setzte. „Du…" Er hätte es sich ja denken können. „Du bewirbst dich auch, ja?"

Cedric lächelte nur und schloss dabei die atemberaubenden Augen.

Dracos Herz raste in seiner Brust und er wandte sich von dem lebenden Smiley ab. „Na toll… Dann kann ich ja gleich wieder gehen", sagte er. Gegen sowas wie Diggory hatte er keine Chance. Wahrscheinlich tauchte gleich noch Potter auf und machte hier nur mit, um sich über Dracos Traum lustig zu machen, vielleicht hinterher noch ein bisschen auf den Scherben herumzutreten…

„Ich fass das mal als Kompliment auf", sagte Cedric und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulterblatt. „Es ist bewundernswert, dass du dich überhaupt hierher getraut hast, bei der Konkurrenz. Ich hab vor einem Auswahlspiel nie ein Auge zugetan."

„So viele hattest du in deinem Leben doch gar nicht", sagte Draco, worauf Cedric ihm einen verdatterten Blick zuwarf. „Hab ich gelesen."

Cedric lächelte, seine Hand auf Dracos Rücken fuhr etwas höher. „Ein Fan?"

„Oh, nicht so eingebildet, Diggory", lachte Draco. „Ich interessier mich nicht für skandinavisches Quidditch." Wo bitte hatte der seine Hände? Draco spürte ein Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule hinunterfahren, als Cedrics Hand sachte, fast testend, auf und ab strich. Den Kopf drehend musterte Draco das Seitenprofil des ehemaligen Hufflepuffs. Im Tageslicht konnte er die gutaussehenden Züge viel besser ausmachen und wollte am liebsten sofort wieder den Blick abwenden, als ihm davon mehr als warm wurde.

Lag es am Ende daran, dass er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, zu heiraten? Stand er eigentlich auf Männer? Draco drängte den Gedanken schnell wieder nach hinten. Er war einundzwanzig verfluchte Jahre alt; er hätte gemerkt, wenn er schwul wäre. Außerdem brachte es eh nichts darüber nachzudenken, weil er dieses eine Jahr nicht mit romantischen Eskapaden verschwenden würde. Dafür interessierte er sich einfach nicht, hatte sich nie dafür interessiert und würde auch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwenden.

„Hast du mir zugehört, Malfoy?", holte Diggory ihn aus seinem Gefühlschaos. Die Hand, die eben noch auf seinem Rücken beschäftigt war, wedelte vor Dracos Nase herum, aber Cedric musste schnippen, damit Draco richtig wach wurde.

„Was? Nein… nein, hab ich nicht", sagte Draco und klang dabei leicht genervt. Er musste diesen Mann loswerden, sonst fing er an falsche Dinge zu fühlen. Es war nicht richtig überhaupt so etwas für einen anderen Mann zu empfinden. Man aß ja auch nicht Gurken mit Marmelade oder füllte ausgetrocknete Flüsse mit Schokolade wieder auf.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du später was trinken gehen willst", wiederholte Cedric. „Ich bin grade erst aus Karasjok wieder hergezogen und glaub mir, in der Provinz bist du froh, wenn du jeden Kilometer mal einen Menschen triffst."

Draco blinzelte einmal, zweimal und verzog die Mundwinkel. Der baggerte ihn an, oder? Er war vielleicht nicht sehr interessiert an sowas, aber auch seine Naivität hatte Grenzen. „Und warum gehst du nicht mit irgendeinem anderen hier?"

Cedric zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Irgendwie scheine ich ihnen unsympathisch zu sein." Wohl eher eine Gefahr. Der Konkurrenzkampf war so groß, dass gerade ein Mann mit Vollbart unauffällig versuchte andere Spieler mit einem Schlagholz aus dem Weg zu räumen. Eine Schlägerei bahnte sich an, die aber weder Cedric noch Draco groß interessierte. Immerhin bedeutete sie weniger Gegner für Draco und Cedric hatte den anderen einfach den Rücken zugewandt, wodurch er gar nichts mitbekam. „Also? Wir könnten über alte Zeiten reden."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, ja. Weißt du noch, als du Harry Potter im Quidditch geschlagen hast?", fragte er übertrieben interessiert. „Wir kennen uns ja so gut, Diggory. Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Du willst mich aus dem Weg räumen, damit du der neue Sucher wirst, aber nicht mit mir. Ich – ich will eben… unbedingt…" Draco räusperte sich und verzog die Mundwinkel noch ein Stück, als da gerade überdeutlich ein Knochen brach.

Cedric schaute sich jetzt auch verwundert um. „Oh…" Er fuhr sich durch die glänzenden, braunen Haare. „Sollten wir helfen?"

„Mach doch." Draco hatte nicht vor sich auch noch was zu tun, außerdem schaltete sich gerade Mr. Murray höchstpersönlich ein, der würde das schon hinkriegen.

„Bleib du lieber hier", sagte Cedric und stand auf, seine Hand fuhr kurz über Dracos Wange. „Nochmal will ich dein Leben nicht retten müssen." Er lächelte und stürzte sich ins Getümmel, als wäre er Harry Potter und der Mann mit dem Schlagholz Lord Voldemort.

Draco schnaubte. Was für ein Idiot…

* * *

Trotzdem fand Draco sich am selben Abend in einer schummerigen Bar wieder und trank mit besagtem Idioten ein sehr dunkles Bier nach dem anderen. Es war besser, als er erwartet hätte. Cedrics Geschichten aus Norwegen waren interessanter, als er geglaubt hatte. Aber Draco fand die Vorstellung ganz allein in ein anderes Land auszuwandern einfach verlockend, obwohl sie ihm gleichzeitig jede Menge Angst machte. Allein sein lag ihm nicht. Er fühlte sich manchmal auch in der Anwesenheit seiner Freunde einsam, aber bei Cedric war das etwas ganz anderes, auch wenn Draco nicht sagen konnte, woran genau das lag.

Es musste der Alkohol sein, der diese Wärme in ihm auslöste. Eine Wärme, die ihn keinen Moment ansatzweise in trüben Gedanken versinken ließ. Solange er sich nicht vor Augen rief, dass er nie etwas mit einem Mann haben konnte und dass Cedric sicher auch nur Kontakt suchte, war alles in Ordnung.

Nun ja, es war alles in Ordnung, bis Cedric _mehr_ Kontakt suchte. Er setzte sich irgendwann direkt neben Draco, als er mit einer neuen Runde ankam. Eine weitere Runde später saßen sie Schulter an Schulter. Noch eine später war es Draco völlig egal, dass Cedrics Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel lag und es brauchte keine weitere Runde, da hatte er sich in einem Anflug von Übermut zu dem anderen gelehnt und ihn geküsst.

Cedric hatte irgendetwas gesagt, das nicht so lustig war, wenn man nicht viel zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatte, aber die feingeschwungenen Lippen, die sich zu einem ausgelassenen Lächeln zogen, hatte Draco einfach berühren wollen. Einen Moment drückten sie die Lippen einfach nur gegeneinander, dann löste Draco sich kichernd.

„Tschuldige", giggelte er und presste die Stirn gegen die Tischplatte. „Ich weiß auch nicht was…" Sein Satz ging in einem Kichern unter, das sich allmählich in ein Weinen verwandelte. Er wusste relativ genau, was mit ihm los war und es ließ ihn wiedermal verzweifeln. „Ich wollte das seit gestern Abend tun." Er hickste und drehte den Kopf, presste die rosige Wange auf die Tischplatte und schaute bedröppelt zu Cedric hoch. „Du hasch… hasch… magst mich jetzt nich' mehr?"

Cedric fuhr sich immer noch ziemlich abwesend über die Lippen, blinzelte und schaute Draco direkt in die Augen, leicht lächelnd. Er packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn dicht an sich. „Ich hab gehofft, du würdest auf Männer stehen", raunte er. Draco wollte protestieren, immerhin war er verlobt, aber Cedrics Mund hinderte ihn daran. Dracos Herz schlug heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb, als eine raue Zunge ungestüm seine Lippen auseinanderdrängte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen versuchte Draco die Bewegungen wenigstens zu imitieren, wurde allmählich sicherer und konnte dann sogar entspannt die Augen schließen, wodurch er sich vollkommen auf den Kuss einließ.

Cedrics Hände vergruben sich in Dracos Haaren, hielten ihn dicht bei sich und ließen ihn nicht weg, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Dracos Hand lag auf Cedrics Hüfte, wanderte langsam nach oben, dann wieder nach unten, verharrte einen Augenblick an Ort und Stelle, bevor er über Cedrics Bauch fuhr und dem anderen ein Stöhnen entlockte, als seine Finger eine Etage zu tief fuhren.

„Willst du mitkommen?", murmelte Cedric gegen Dracos immer noch offenstehende Lippen. „Ich wohn gleich um die Ecke."

Draco verstand nur langsam und errötete schlagartig, als er sich der Bedeutung vollständig bewusst wurde. Er nickte nicht, schüttelte aber auch nicht den Kopf. Darüber nachdenken, was er tat, als er Cedric einfach nochmal küsste, wollte er nicht. Ein Moment in einem Jahr verbliebener Freiheit, mehr war das nicht.

Einen Arm fest um Dracos Hüfte schlingend knallte Cedric ein paar Pfund auf den Tisch und disapparierte aus der nicht einsehbaren Ecke der Bar. Draco landete vollkommen überrumpelt in einem dunklen Zimmer, wurde sofort wieder heftig geküsst und nach vorne gestoßen. Er fiel nach hinten auf ein weiches Bett und hatte im nächsten Moment schon Cedric über sich. Die Hände an der schmalen Hüfte festklammernd ließ er sich stürmisch küssen und tiefer in die Kissen drücken.

Cedrics Lippen wanderten zu seinem Hals, entlockten Draco ein Keuchen. „Ich will dich so sehr…", raunte Cedric ihm ins Ohr und jagte so ein Schaudern durch Dracos gesamten Körper. Ungeduldig riss er die Hemdseiten auseinander und befreite Draco von dem störenden Stoff, verteilte Küsse auf der empfindlichen Haut. Allerdings wurde dem dadurch nur noch wärmer. Das Blut brannte sich den Weg durch seinen Körper. Draco bäumte sich auf, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Seine Hüfte traf direkt gegen Cedrics und er schlang haltsuchend einen Arm um Cedrics Rücken.

„Ich kann… Cedric, ich… kann…" Er stöhnte auf, als eine Hand in seine Hose fuhr.

„Ich denke, du kannst", murmelte Cedric ihm ins Ohr und zog Dracos Hose herunter, küsste zärtlich den flachen Bauch. Draco winkelte die Beine an, krallte sich an der Bettdecke fest und kniff die Augen zusammen. Cedrics Hände verursachten ein prickelndes Feuer an Stellen von Dracos Körper, die noch nie irgendjemand überhaupt zu sehen bekommen hatte. Sein Kopf war ein Wirrwarr aus Emotionen, dass er in der kurzen Zeit einfach nicht ordnen konnte. Er hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung, spürte Cedrics blanke Haut auf seiner und presste die Lippen aufeinander, um die Geräusche, die ihm entweichen wollten, zu unterdrücken.

Draco wollte am liebsten jede Stelle von Cedrics Körper berühren. Sowas hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Durchtrainiert war man als Sucher nie, aber trotzdem war Cedric einfach perfekt, perfekt für Draco. Er war sanft, zwang Draco aber nicht selbst irgendetwas zu tun. Es fühlte sich unvergleichlich gut an im Arm gehalten zu werden. Das hier war genau, was Draco immer gewollt hatte. Er war so entspannt, dass es nicht mal sehr wehtat, als Cedric in ihn eindrang. Seine Bewegungen zogen Draco aus seiner leichten, gar nicht erwähnenswerten Melancholie, ließen ihn Dinge fühlen, die ihn glauben ließen, er würde nie wieder unglücklich sein können und brachten ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zum Orgasmus.

Liebevoll Dracos Schläfe küssend und eine Hand auf den blonden Haarschopf legend stieß Cedric noch ein paar Mal zu, bevor er vollkommen geschafft auf Draco liegenblieb. Die Wärme zwischen ihnen schien auch jetzt nicht abzunehmen und Draco konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er fühlte sich wohl und geborgen, einfach beschützt. Seufzend schlang er die Arme um Cedrics verschwitzten Rücken und gluckste, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekam.

„Bleibst du?", fragte Cedric nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Er zog sich aus Draco zurück, weshalb der erst nur ein leises Stöhnen anstatt einer Antwort von sich gab. Cedric rollte sich neben ihn und strich Draco über die Wange, als der sich zu ihm drehte. „Hm?" Draco öffnete den Mund, hickste aber nur und wunderte sich da selbst drüber. Cedric musste lachen und zog die Decke über sie drüber. „So lass ich dich jedenfalls nicht raus."

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, scherte sich aber nicht darum, was Cedric meinte und kuschelte sich an den anderen, den Arm fest um die schmale Hüfte schlingend. Er lächelte und schloss die Augen, spürte Cedric noch lange mit seinen Haaren spielen, während er langsam ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

Er hatte das Paradies gefunden. Sein eigenes Paradies. Endlich…


	2. Wie Federn im Wind

**Wie Federn im Wind**

Die Morgensonne bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die nur halbzugezogenen Vorhänge und traf Draco so direkt im Gesicht. Er grummelte leise und rutschte schmatzend näher an die Wärmequelle. Seine Hand strich über weiche Haut, fühlte das gleichmäßige Heben einer flachen Bauchdecke und das ließ ihn lächeln. Die Armbeuge bot das perfekte Kissen für ihn und er fasste nach dem Arm, um ihn sich enger um die Schultern zu schlingen. Einen Moment später – der Draco wie eine Sekunde vorkam, aber sicherlich eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert hatte – spürte er wie sich ein Mund gegen seine Stirn presste.

„Morgen", murmelte Cedric ihm ins Ohr.

Draco war auf der Stelle wach und riss die Augen weit auf. Mit der Wucht einer Flutwelle prasselten die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht auf ihn ein und begruben ihn unter sich. Er fuhr hoch und wich zurück, fiel beinahe vom Rand der Matratze.

Cedric schaute ihn verdattert an, setzte sich augenreibend auf und winkte Draco zu sich. „Was ist los?", fragte er liebevoll lächelnd. Die blaugemusterte Decke bedeckte zum Glück seine Hüfte, sonst wäre Draco noch röter geworden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich ab. Merlin, er hatte nicht wirklich mit einem Mann geschlafen, oder? „Alles okay, Draco?" Nein, verdammt! Sah er aus, als wäre er okay? Diggory war so ein Idiot! Wieso hatte er das zugelassen? Ah, ja… Weil er nicht wusste, dass Draco nur ein Jahr hatte. „Ich mach uns erstmal einen Kaffee, ja?"

„Nein", sagte Draco kalt und drehte sich um. Er musste das beenden, bevor es noch schlimmer war. „Ich… muss gehen."

„Das Training fängt doch erst heut Nachmittag an", sagte Cedric und rutschte näher, fuhr mit den Fingern die Linie von Dracos Wirbelsäule nach. „Wir haben noch so viel Zeit."

Draco atmete tief durch. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh. Potter mochte was anderes denken, aber ja, er hatte tatsächlich eine. „Ich bin mit meiner Verlobten verabredet." Die Finger stoppten kurz vor seinem Steißbein und einen Moment später nahm Cedric die Hand weg.

„Deine was?" Er klang eher verzweifelt, als ärgerlich. Draco schluckte hart. Bilder der vergangenen Nacht liefen wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge ab und lieferten die Gefühle gratis dazu. Er wusste jetzt, was er wollte, wen er wollte. Endlich hatte er etwas gefunden, das ihn wieder unbeschwert glücklich sein ließ und dann musste es so verfahren sein. Er konnte nicht bei Cedric bleiben, egal wie sehr er wollte.

„Meine Verlobte!" Schnaubend richtete Draco sich auf und zog dabei hastig seine Hose hoch. „Bist du schwerhörig, oder was?" Er schaute über die Schulter und wurde verletzt aus grauen Augen angeschaut. Sein eigenes Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Aber ich dachte… du…" Cedric stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. „Du bist so anders, was…"

„Wir kennen uns kaum! Woher willst du wissen, dass ich anders als sonst bin?", blaffte Draco, während er sein Hemd überstreifte. „Ich hätte nicht bleiben sollen. Sorry, wenn du dir Hoffnungen gemacht hast."

„Hoffnungen?" Draco hörte, wie Cedric aufstand und suchte schnell die Tür, achtete dabei gar nicht auf seine Umgebung, weshalb er prompt über einen Umzugskarton stolperte, als er den Ausgang entdeckt hatte. Cedric packte ihn am Handgelenk und bewahrte ihn so vor einem Sturz. „Du verkohlst mich", sagte Cedric leise und blickte Draco enttäuscht an. Mit aller Willenskraft musste der sich davon abhalten den Blick tiefer wandern zu lassen.

„Lass mich." Draco machte sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung los. „Mach mir keine Szene, scheiß Schwuchtel." Für die letzten Worte würde er sich gleich einfach aus dem Fenster werfen, aber niemals wieder konnte er Cedric noch in die Augen schauen. Anscheinend wollte der aber auch keinen Versuch mehr unternehmen Draco zurückzuhalten. Verständlich…

Draco knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und fand sich in einem unbekannten Hausflur wieder. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er senkte den Blick, als er versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. Er würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen. Er war Draco Malfoy. Der einzige Erbe einer Dynastie! Ansatzweise…

Sich über die Augen wischend straffte Draco die Schultern und disapparierte erhobenen Hauptes.

* * *

Dracos Herz brannte am Nachmittag vor Sehnsucht nach Cedric Diggory. Er versuchte das Feuer mit klarem Quellwasser zu löschen, entschied sich aber dafür lieber später die Bar seines Vaters zu leeren. Es war ihm egal, dass Alkohol Feuer nur schürte und er den Schmerz nicht ertränken können würde, aber er wollte sich nur wieder ablenken. Alleine trinken war sicherlich genauso angenehm, wie mit Cedric.

Sein Vater würde sagen, er solle nicht melodramatisch werden und seine Mutter würde wieder mit der sich ausbreitenden Melancholie anfangen, aber mehr als reden taten sie auch nicht. Jetzt, wo Draco wahres Glück erfahren hatte, viel es ihm noch schwerer sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen. Er fand, diese Nacht war wie pures Felix Felicis gewesen. Wenn er daran dachte, dann wurde ihm siedendheiß und am liebsten wollte er die Augen schließen um sich der Erinnerung voll und ganz hinzugeben.

Aber das wäre beim Essen mit Eltern und Verlobter äußerst unangebracht…

Er konnte aber nicht vermeiden, dass Cedrics Nähe beim Auswahltraining für die Montrose Magpies eine widersprüchliche Gänsehaut bei ihm auslöste. Es waren nur noch wenige Bewerber übrig, die Schlägerei gestern hatte wohl einige Opfer gefordert, und Cedric war jetzt seine größte Konkurrenz.

Cedric flog außergewöhnlich gut, besser, als damals in Hogwarts auf jeden Fall. Seine Manöver waren schnell, geschickt und perfekt ausgefeilt. Die Bewegungen seiner Muskeln waren unter der Quidditchrobe gut sichtbar und lenkten Draco ständig ab. Trotzdem schaffte er es den Schnatz in der vorgegebenen Zeit zu fangen und das, obwohl er Cedrics Blicke auf sich spürte. Die Gewissheit, dass die Sucherposition das einzige war, dass er sich an Wunschträumen noch erfüllen konnte, ließ ihn alles an Konzentration zusammenkratzen, die er besaß.

„Sehr gut, Malfoy." Peyton Murray klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als er vom Besen stieg. „Sie und Diggory seh ich mir morgen nochmal an, dann sollten wir die Entscheidung getroffen haben."

Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Wo ist denn der Kleine mit nur einer Augenbraue?", fragte er interessiert. Der Junge war relativ gut gewesen und auch schon fast sicher eine Runde weiter.

„Stellte sich raus, dass er… eine sie war." Murray räusperte sich. „Nicht, dass wir etwas gegen Frauen im Team hätten, das dürfen Sie nicht denken, aber mit solch verschwiegenen Tatsachen kommt man nicht durch." Er grinste Draco zu und bedeutete ihm dann zu gehen.

Mit einem Schlucken wandte Draco sich in Richtung der Umkleiden. Eigentlich wusste jeder hier, dass er kein Profi war und ansonsten hatte er nichts zu verschweigen. Er wollte ein Jahr Quidditch spielen, mehr nicht.

Seufzend legte er seinen Besen auf der Bank in der Umkleide ab und richtete sich unnötigerweise die Haare, bevor er sich für die Dusche auszog. Vielleicht sollte er erwähnen, dass er anscheinend etwas für Männer übrig hatte? Aber eigentlich war dem nicht so. Er hatte nie Seitenblicke in der Dusche in Hogwarts geworfen. Es hatte ihn einfach nicht interessiert, weder bei Jungs noch bei Mädchen. Warum das bei Cedric anders war, wusste er doch auch nicht. Er brauchte und würde gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Mit einem Schlucken stellte er fest, dass er nicht ohne anzuklopfen in die Dusche hätte laufen sollen. Da stand sein jetzt einziger Konkurrent und ließ seinen viel zu perfekten Körper von heißem Wasser reinwaschen. Keine Seifenspuren waren mehr zu sehen, also stand er wohl schon eine geraume Weile dort. Die gekachelten Wände waren nass und Dunst ließ Dracos Haare feucht werden. Sich an seinem Handtuch festklammernd drehte Draco sich um, als Cedric sich räusperte.

„Das sind Gruppenduschen, weißt du?"

Draco schnaubte automatisch. „Ich bin ja ni–" Er drehte sich herum und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Cedric wieder, schrie automatisch auf. „Schleich dich verdammt nochmal nie wieder an mich heran!", schnauzte er den geringfügig Größeren an, der ihn mit einem verschlossenen Blick musterte.

„Ich muss…" Cedric streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Dracos Wange. Nasse, braune Haarsträhnen verbargen Cedrics Augen, als er sich vorlehnte. „Ich muss immerzu an dich denken."

„Würde es dich stören, dir was anzuziehen?", presste Draco hervor. „Sonst werde ich meinen letzten Gegner wegen sexueller Belästigung los."

Mit einem Seufzen schnappte Cedric sich sein Handtuch und schlang es sich um die Hüften. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte er und klang so traurig, wie Draco sich ständig fühlte. Er würde so gerne Trost in Cedrics Armen suchen, noch ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich dachte, es sei klar, dass das eine einmalige Sache war", murmelte Draco und folgte Cedric mit den Augen. Sein Schamgefühl war eigentlich nicht so groß, als dass er nicht mit Mannschaftskameraden duschen würde und Cedric kannte das meiste von ihm ja eh schon, aber trotzdem konnte er sich nicht überwinden jetzt einfach abzulegen. „Du weißt schon… So wie du mich abgefüllt hast."

„Ich hab gedacht, es ist was besonderes", sagte Cedric und drehte sich um, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand. Seine feuchte Haut glänzte im schummerigen Licht und ließ Dracos Atem stocken. „Ich bin nicht der Typ für eine schnelle Nummer. Als du in meinen Armen gelandet bist, da dachte ich, das sei Schicksal gewesen."

Draco schmunzelte. „Schwuchtel."

„Hör auf damit!" Cedric schien allmählich ärgerlich zu werden und trat auf Draco zu. „Du wolltest dich umbringen, Draco."

„Ich wollte mich niemals umbringen!", fuhr Draco dazwischen und funkelte Cedric wütend an. „Ich bin ausgerutscht und gefallen. Wenn du jemanden brauchst, den du beschützen willst, dann such dir ein Mädchen. Ich…" Seine Stimme brach, als Cedric sein Gesicht umfasste. Mit großen Augen schaute er hoch und öffnete stumm den Mund.

„Deine Augen sagen mir etwas anderes, Draco", wisperte Cedric. „Sag mir einfach, was dich bedrückt. Wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann, dann will ich wenigstens versuchen dir zu helfen. Du solltest dein Leben nicht einfach wegwerfen."

Draco hob die Hand und umklammerte Cedrics Unterarm. „Ich hatte nie vor mein Leben wegzuwerfen."

„Bist du dir da sicher?" Cedrics sanfte Stimme triefte vor Mitleid und einerseits war es genau das, was Draco wollte, aber andererseits wollte er, dass Cedric ihn für einen starken, selbstbewussten jungen Mann hielt. Seine perfekte Fassade bröckelte aber immer sofort unter den wachsamen grauen Augen. Und er wollte so gerne, dass Cedric die richtigen Fragen stellte, damit er ihm alles erzählen konnte, was ihn bedrückte.

„Absolut", sagte Draco matt. Er klammerte sich fester an Cedrics Arm. „Kannst du jetzt endlich abhauen?"

Cedric hob die Augenbrauen, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Finger, die sich schmerzhaft fest in seinen Unterarm gruben, und suchte dann Dracos Augen. „Liebst du deine Verlobte?", fragte er und lehnte sich langsam vor.

Draco spürte den heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen und erzitterte. „So-Sonst würde ich sie nicht heiraten wollen."

„Tust du nicht." Cedric schloss die Augen halb und drängte Draco gegen die Wand. „Du willst gar nicht, hab ich Recht?"

Oh, ja. So sehr… Draco senkte den Blick. „Liebe ist doch nur was für Mädchen. Männer brauchen das nicht, denen reicht Leidenschaft." Er biss ein Stöhnen zurück, als Cedrics Finger unter sein Handtuch fuhren. „Leidenschaft kann man auch in der Ehe haben, ohne Frau." Er schaute Cedric wieder in die Augen und öffnete erwartungsvoll die Lippen.

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Cedric. Seine Hand fuhr sanft über Dracos Rückseite und zog das Handtuch beiseite. „Selbst wenn es kitschig klingt, Liebe und Vertrauen sind wichtig. Man sollte seinem Partner… oder Kind auch Freiheiten lassen."

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte den Blick ab, presste die Wange gegen die Kacheln an der Wand. „Hör auf damit. Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Denk dir einfach, dass ich meine Verlobte über alles liebe und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Aber du willst das nicht."

Draco presste die Hände abwehrend gegen Cedrics Brust. „Das hier auch nicht", sagte er hastig. „Ich will nur Quidditch spielen. Nur ein Jahr… Nur einmal tun, was ich will…"

Ohne sich groß zu sträuben, ließ Cedric sich zurückschieben. „Das ist alles, was du dir wünschst?", fragte er tonlos. Draco nickte, ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu schauen. „Verstehe…" Lange Finger umschlossen sein Kinn und hoben es an. „Du bist so schwer zu lesen, Draco. Lass es mich doch versuchen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mich dir helfen." Cedric beugte sich vor und berührte federleicht Dracos Lippen mit seinen. „Wenigstens das." Er wartete keine Antwort ab und verließ die Dusche, ließ Draco mit schmerzender Brust zurück.

Wehmütig lächelnd ballte Draco die Hand auf seinem Herzen zur Faust. Warum hatte Diggory kommen und alles noch schlimmer machen müssen?

* * *

„Oh, ich würde smaragdgrüne Akzente auf meinem Kleid lieben!", trällerte Astoria und faltete die Hände. Draco hatte seine Finger fest ineinander verknotet, damit sie nicht mehr versuchte seine Hände zu wärmen, die waren ja immer so kalt! „Passend zu den Kleidern der Brautjungfern. Daphne liebt ihr Kleid, sie wollte es gar nicht mehr ausziehen." Ja, natürlich…

Draco drehte den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf seine zukünftige Schwägerin, die ihn zornig anfunkelte und dabei beinahe ihre Teetasse umkippte. Aufseufzend wandte Draco den Blick wieder auf seinen Teller, ließ die Schultern ein wenig hängen und versuchte an etwas anderes, als Hochzeitsdekoration zu denken. Er spürte Lucius' Blick auf sich und drückte resignierend die Wirbelsäule durch, was seinen Vater gnädig stimmte.

Merlin, am liebsten wollte er einfach aufstehen und rausrennen…

„Draco, würdest du dich um die Eule kümmern?", bat seine Mutter ihn relativ genervt. Sie wollte schnell wieder mit ihrer Schwiegertochter zu den wichtigen Themen des Abends zurückkehren und damit Lucius und Daphne in den Wahnsinn treiben, während Draco die Möglichkeit nutzen würde, um sich gleich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, wo er die Vorhänge schließen und ins Leere starren würde.

Ein Steinkauz ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder, als er sich auf den Balkon stellte und die frische Sommerluft einatmete. Die Landschaft ums Manor lag im Dunkeln, nicht mal die Sterne trauten sich heraus, um irgendjemanden den Weg hierhin zu zeigen. Draco lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und zupfte den Brief vom Bein der Eule, die daraufhin gleich wieder davonflatterte. Nicht mal ein dämlicher Vogel blieb freiwillig bei ihm.

Draco stieß noch einen melancholischen Seufzer aus, bevor er das Pergament auffaltete.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass aufgrund von Mr. Diggorys Absage…_

Draco schaute mit großen Augen nach vorne, blinzelte ein paar Mal und senkte den Blick wieder. „…würden uns über eine Zusammenarbeit freuen… Vertragsunterzeichnung… morgen, um 16PM?" Ihm entfuhr ein gurgelndes Geräusch und er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Warum sollte Diggory absagen? Er hatte die besten Chancen auf den Posten. Immerhin war seine einzige Konkurrenz ein nur recht passabler Amateur! Warum? Doch nicht weil…

Draco knüllte den Brief zusammen und stürmte zurück in den Salon. „Ich muss nochmal weg", sagte er hastig und ignorierte jegliche Fragen, die ihm hinterhergerufen wurden. Bei den angenehmen Temperaturen brauchte er keinen Umhang und ohnehin stand er innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden vor Cedrics Wohnungstür. Das Plopp musste laut genug gewesen sein, dass Cedric es als Klopfen verstanden haben musste, denn er öffnete eher die Tür, als Draco sich dafür entscheiden konnte, wieder abzuhauen.

Mit großen Augen starrte er Cedric an, der ihn prompt imitierte. Einen viel zu langen Moment schauten sie sich an, dann schupste Draco den anderen zur Seite und verschaffte sich ungefragt Zutritt. Der kleine Flur der Wohnung war noch vollgestellt mit Umzugskartons und Draco unterdrückte das Bedürfnis gegen einen zu treten.

„Ähm… Komm doch rein." Lächelnd drehte Cedric sich um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand. „Möchtest du was trinken? Kuchen? _Fremdgehen_?"

„Oh, komm mir nicht so." Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und warf Cedric den zusammengeknüllten Brief hin. „Was soll das? Glaub nicht ich komme an den Flughafen gerannt, um dich davon abzuhalten zurück nach Norwegen zu fliegen. Es ist mir egal. Du bist mir egal. Das hier ist keine, ich wiederhole, _keine_ britische Liebeskomödie! Auch wenn du da mitspielen könntest, mit den Haar…" Draco räusperte sich und ließ sich von Cedric amüsiert zugrinsen. „Was auch immer. Entweder ziehst du das Auswahlverfahren bei den Magpies durch, oder ich mach da auch nicht mehr mit. Wie fühl ich mich denn, wenn du wegen mir aufgibst?! Und versuch nicht mir zu sagen, es wäre anders." Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich auf einen stabil aussehenden Karton fallen, das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend.

Cedric ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor er sich vor Draco hinkniete und ihm die Hände vom Gesicht zog. „Ich zieh nicht zurück nach Norwegen oder irgendwo anders hin", sagte er und lächelte, als Draco eine Augenbraue hob. „Ich hab ein anderes Angebot gekriegt und das angenommen, weil es mehr Perspektive hat. Außerdem werde ich alt." Draco hob auch noch die andere Augenbraue. „Für einen Sportler. Ich werde demnächst vierundzwanzig."

„Ich sehe die Falten schon kommen." Draco streckte die Hand aus und glättete das Stirnrunzeln von Cedric, ließ die Hand auf seiner Schläfe liegen. Er hätte die Hand wahrscheinlich weggerissen, wenn Cedric ihm nicht so ein wunderbar warmes Lächeln geschenkt hatte. „Was denn für ein Angebot?"

Cedric beugte sich vor. „Ich werde dein Trainer."

Draco wich zurück und ließ die Hand langsam sinken. „Aber Peyton Murray…"

„…wechselt ins Management." Cedric legte eine Hand auf Dracos Hinterkopf und zog ihn wieder näher. „Ich wollte das schon immer tun." Ob Cedric damit den Trainerposten meinte, oder dass er Draco küsste, daran verschwendete der Jüngere gar keinen Gedanken mehr. Die weichen Lippen raubten ihm erst den Atem, danach wieder sein Herz, das er schon wieder sicher geglaubt hatte, und versuchten dann sein Gehirn endgültig aus seinem Kopf zu zerren.

„Nein…" Draco drehte den Kopf weg. „Ich muss wieder gehen. Eigentlich ist es mir auch alles egal."

„Weshalb du sofort her gerannt kommst?"

„Ich bin appariert."

Cedric lächelte. „Weil du gedacht hast, ich würde mich aus dem Staub machen?"

„Groß einpacken müsstest du nicht", murmelte Draco eingeschnappt. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie selbstsicher Cedric sich in dieser Beziehung zu sein schien. „Deine Wohnung… ist… nicht sehr gemütlich." Draco verdrehte versteckt hinter einigen Haarsträhnen die Augen. Natürlich war hier nichts gemütlich. Cedric hatte sicher noch keine Zeit zum Auspacken, geschweige denn Dekorieren gehabt.

„Ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte Cedric leise.

Draco schaute auf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Dann hör auf zu denken." Cedric stand auf und fasste ihn an der Hand. „Hier ist meine Küche. Gläser dorthin und Teller…"


	3. Mit Schleife verschnürt

**Mit Schleife verschnürt**

Als Draco an Cedric gekuschelt auf der Couch aufwachte, fühlte er sich einen Moment einfach nur glücklich. Er war nicht nochmal fremdgegangen, das hieß er empfand gar nichts für Cedric. Draco konnte also beruhigt mit Diggory zusammenarbeiten, sich von ihm trainieren lassen und seinem Traum näher kommen unter tosendem Beifall den Pokal hochzuhalten.

Es häufte sich allerdings, dass Draco an Cedrics Schulter einschlummerte, wenn sie zusammen über dem Trainingsplan brüteten oder das nächste Spiel der Saison besprachen. Draco selbst schob es darauf, dass ihn das alles zu sehr stresste und Cedric eben zufälligerweise immer im richtigen Moment da war, um Dracos Wange mit seiner Schulter aufzufangen.

Das Training bei den Montrose Magpies war härter, als er gedacht hatte und er hatte mit so einigem gerechnet. Früher in Hogwarts galt Oliver Wood als der ehrgeizigste Kapitän, aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil er sich in den Vordergrund gespielt hatte mit seinem lauten Gebrüll und der Vorliebe im strömenden Regen zu trainieren. Cedric war noch eine Spur brutaler, vor allem, weil er seine Anweisungen immer mit einem sanften Lächeln unterstrich, das seine Worte eigentlich Lügen strafte. Draco hasste seinen Trainer dafür, dass er so stets dafür sorgte, dass ihm nicht mehr kalt wurde, auch als sich der Sommer dem Ende neigte.

Strömender Regen war keine Seltenheit mehr, als die Saison in vollem Gange war. Die Montrose Magpies führten wie meistens, allerdings spielten die Caerphilly Catapults eine nahezu perfekte Saison und lagen auf Platz zwei, was Draco schon etwas Ähnliches wie Angst fühlen ließ. Er schlug sich bis jetzt relativ gut, wie Cedric gerne betonte, aber ohne ihn würde Draco jedes Spiel in den Boden gestampft werden. Zum Glück hing nicht immer der Sieg von ihm ab. Seine Mannschaftskameraden betrachteten ihn wohl auch eher als eine Art Maskottchen und kniffen ihm gerne mal in die Wange, was nach ein paar Wochen zu einer Tradition geworden war, die Glück bringen sollte.

Draco wünschte sich allerdings mehr und mehr, dass er bleiben können würde. Er liebte Quidditch, er verstand sich mit seiner Mannschaft und die Quidditchumhänge waren mit ihrem schwarz-weiß wie für ihn gemacht. Die Aussicht in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren, wo er mit Astoria Hochzeitskuchen probierte und sich über die Blumenauswahl stritt, ließ ihn jedesmal wieder in eine dunkle Leere fallen. Er trainierte täglich so lange wie möglich, um nicht nach Hause zu müssen, und sogar dann, wenn Cedric mal keine Zeit hatte ihn zu beaufsichtigen. Draco versuchte sooft wie möglich mit seinen Kollegen etwas trinken zu gehen, um eine Ausrede zu haben und es gefiel ihm wohl zu gut, wenn Cedric sich gerne mal dazusetzte.

Die Gefühle, die er zu ignorieren versucht hatte, wuchsen mit jeder Minute, die sie zusammen verbrachten, bis Draco irgendwann glaubte, dass seine dämliche Verliebtheit den gesamten Pazifik füllen könnte, wenn man sie ihm auswringen würde. Wenigstens wäre er sie dann los…

„Es stürmt, Draco!", brüllte Cedric ihm von der Tribüne zu. Er musste so schreien, damit Draco ihn überhaupt ansatzweise hören konnte. Der Wind heulte in seinen Ohren und verlangte alles von Dracos Fähigkeiten ab, damit er sich auf dem Besen halten konnte. „Hör jetzt auf!"

Draco hatte ihn zwar gehört, aber er blieb trotzdem in der Luft. Er wollte nicht aufhören. Er wollte seine einzige Chance nutzen und dafür musste er trainieren. Sonst würden sie das Spiel gegen die Catapults nicht gewinnen und nur Zweiter werden. Draco wollte seine Karriere mit dem Pokal starten und damit beenden.

„Es ist genug!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf in der Hoffnung, Cedric würde das sehen können. Er hatte den Schnatz aufblitzen sehen und raste jetzt auf ihn zu. Gerade als er die Hand um den goldenen Ball schloss schlug eine heftige Böe ihn einfach vom Besen. Sein Aufprall war hart, aber Draco wusste nicht, ob er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug hatte Cedric sich über ihn gebeugt und schützte ihn so vorm Regen.

„Verdammt, was machst du denn?" Cedric hatte eine Hand auf Dracos Wange gelegt und strich sanft über die blasse, kalte Haut.

Draco grinste schief und hob die Hand, die Flügel des Schnatzes schlugen noch langsam. „Wetterrekord", hauchte er und sackte erschöpft zurück.

Cedric hob ihn seufzend hoch. „Gut, ja…", murmelte er in Dracos Ohr und presste den Blondschopf gegen seine Brust. „Aber genug für heute."

Draco lehnte sich gegen den leicht ausgekühlten Körper und schlang die Arme um Cedrics Nacken. Die weiten Ärmel seiner Quidditchrobe waren vollgesogen mit Wasser und erschwerten seine Bewegungen. Den Schnatz hielt er immer noch fest in den behandschuhten Fingern.

„Lass mich noch einmal", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und kickte die Tür zur Umkleide auf. „Es ist genug, Draco. Ich sage dir ständig, dass du es übertreibst. So schlecht warst du nie, als dass du es auf diese Weise aufholen müsstest. Wenn du dich weiterhin so verausgabst, dann brichst du zusammen." Mit diesen Worten legte er Draco auf die Bank und drückte ihn an den Schultern zurück, als der sich sofort aufrichten wollte. „Bleib liegen. Du hast dich ziemlich heftig verletzt. Zum Glück bin ich in der Lage sowas zu heilen… Ich bring dich heim und…"

„Nein!" Draco packte Cedric am Arm und zog ihn zu sich herunter. „Ich… Ich will nicht…" Er schlug die Augen nieder. „Lass mich einfach liegen. Ich geh auch nicht mehr trainieren."

Cedric setzte sich direkt an seine Seite und wärmte ihn leicht. „Sei nicht albern, Draco." Er strich das nasse Blondhaar aus Dracos Stirn, worauf der Jüngere die Augen wieder öffnete. Erst jetzt bemerkte der, dass die Strähnen blutverkrustet waren. „Ich lass dich hier nicht einfach liegen. Aber du gehörst ins Bett, verstehst du?"

„Nimm mich in…" Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander und drehte den Kopf weg. Merlin, was wäre ihm da denn beinahe rausgerutscht? Cedric schien es sich denken zu können, denn er nahm Draco wieder hoch und disapparierte mit ihm in seine Wohnung, wo er ihn dahin legte, wo Draco sich solange nach gesehnt hatte.

„Ich mach dir eine warme Suppe…"

„Cedric?" Draco fasste den ebenfalls nassen Umhangärmel seines Trainers. „Ich…" Er schluckte, als Cedric ihn anschaute. „Meine Sachen sind ganz nass." Mit sehnsüchtigem Blick musterte er Cedric von oben bis unten. Es war mehr als verlockend, so wie die nassen Sachen an seinem Körper klebten und jeden Muskel extra betonten.

Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker und merkwürdig traurigem Blick trocknete Cedric Dracos Sachen, drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Schlafzimmer. Draco ließ den Kopf hängen und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte es verbockt und das wurde ihm jetzt erst klar. Irgendwann würde Cedric jemand anderes finden und Draco würde sie zusammen sehen müssen, während Astoria an seinem Arm klebte. Das würde er nicht aushalten. _Er_ wollte an Cedrics Seite sein, nur er…

Mit einem Seufzen hob er den Blick und schaute sich um. Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht war er nicht mehr in Cedrics Schlafzimmer gewesen und nun war es nicht mehr voller Kisten, sondern gemütlich und liebevoll eingerichtet. Die warmen Farben waren der krasse Kontrast zu dem rauen Herbstwetter draußen und schienen auch eine innere Wärme zu verbreiten. Fast war es, als würde eine Frau hier wohnen und Cedrics Bude aufpeppen. Überall Kissen, Bilder und solche Accessoires, über die Astoria auch ständig philosophierte. Draco schluckte. Wenn Cedric am Ende nichts mehr für Männer übrig hatte? Immerhin hatte er ihn eben ziemlich abblitzen lassen.

„So…" Cedric kam mit einem Tablett rein und setzte sich ans Fußende seines Bettes. „Hier."

Dankend nickend nahm Draco den Teller ab und rührte eine Weile in der klaren Brühe, bevor er sie zu seinem Mund führte und pustete. Der Schnatz surrte in Cedrics Schlafzimmer herum, während Draco schweigend Löffel für Löffel nahm und dabei ab und an zu Cedric blickte, der ihn immer mit diesen traurigen grauen Augen anschaute. Es gab immer diese merkwürdige Hitze zwischen ihnen. So eine, die Draco länger als notwendig Körpernähe suchen ließ, die Cedric dazu veranlasste sich gerne mal über seine Schulter zu beugen, wenn er etwas erklärte, aber jetzt…

„Du solltest schlafen", sagte Cedric und nahm Draco den leeren Teller ab. „Ruh dich aus. Ich schlafe auf der Couch."

„Nein!" Draco schämte sich dafür so zu betteln, aber er konnte nicht anders und griff Cedrics Umhang, zog ihn zurück. „Bleib bei mir." Cedric öffnete den Mund. „Bitte." Draco zog ihn zu sich. Seine Hände fuhren durch das braune, feuchte Haar und zogen Cedrics Gesicht näher zu sich. „Bitte…" Er drückte Cedrics Körper gegen seinen und genoss die Wärme, die sich noch erhöhte, als Cedric die Arme um ihn schlang.

„Wir dürfen das nicht, Draco", wisperte er. „Du hast doch jemanden…"

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich für dich… so fühle", antwortete Draco. Ein Zittern ging durch Cedrics Körper und er schmiegte die Wange gegen Dracos Schulter, worauf der eine Hand auf den braunen Haarschopf legte. „Ich… Bleib einfach bei mir."

„Ich würde so gerne", sagte Cedric und löste sich ruckartig. „Aber das kann ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren." Er schaute Draco nicht länger in die Augen, rührte sich aber auch nicht, als Draco sich hinlegte. „Du… solltest dich entscheiden."

Draco hatte Cedric den Rücken zugedreht und starrte auf die Nachttischlampe. „Ich würde mich für dich entscheiden, wenn ich die Wahl hätte", sagte er leise. „Aber ich habe keine, Cedric… Ich hab nur ein bisschen Zeit, von der ich so viel wie möglich mit dir verbringen möchte, egal wie du das siehst."

Hinter ihm raschelte die Decke, als Cedric sich bewegte. „Du machst es dir so schwer", wisperte Cedric in sein Ohr, als er einen Arm um Dracos Oberkörper schlang und sich gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte. „Unnötig schwer." Er fuhr mit der Nase durch Dracos Haare und ließ ihn leise seufzen. Die Augen schließend klammerte Draco sich an Cedrics Arm fest und wünschte sich die Lösung für seine Probleme mit Schleife unter den Weihnachtsbaum…

* * *

Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lag ein grünes Paket mit silbernem Geschenkband. Astoria fixierte sich auf diese Farben, weil sie annahm, dass sie Draco so auf jeden Fall gefallen würde. Sie gab sich fast auf für ihn. Und er konnte ihr immer noch nichts abgewinnen. Wie sollte man etwas für einen Menschen empfinden, der sich immer nach dem richtete, was man von ihm erwartete und sich dabei selbst vollkommen aufgab?

Draco öffnete das Geschenk nicht. Er nahm es und versteckte es unter seinem Bett, wo nie jemand sehen würde, dass es ihn einfach nicht interessierte, obwohl er ein wirklich neugieriger Junge sei, wie seine Mutter immer gemeint hatte. Sein Vater ging eher davon aus, dass er einen vernünftigen Job brauche, um sich nicht mit belanglosen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Draco selbst fand, dass er schon lange nicht mehr neugierig war. Seine Traurigkeit verdeckte in den Wintermonaten noch mehr als sonst seinen eigentlichen Charakter. Die ewig weiße Schneedecke, die perfekt den Garten verbarg, ließ ihn öfter am Fenster sitzen, anstatt zu trainieren. Es war Winterpause, keine Spiele und über die Feiertage eigentlich auch kein Training. Draco wollte Cedric auch nicht von seiner Familie fernhalten.

Die Montrose Magpies gaben eine Weihnachtsparty und Draco musste Astoria mitnehmen. Er vermied es sonst mit ihr auszugehen, aber sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob ihr das missfiel. Cedric war nicht da. Er besuchte seine Eltern, vermutete Draco. Trotzdem hatte er sich in die Nähe der Tür gestellt und beobachtete jeden Neuankömmling, während Astoria sich mit den anderen Frauen vergnügte. Sicherlich fand sie noch jemanden für die Gästeliste und alles musste wieder umgeplant werden.

Draco seufzte und nippte an seinem Champagner. Es gab tatsächlich viele die mit ihm reden wollten, allerdings verloren sie schnell das Interesse, da Draco auch kein großes zeigte. Er wollte nicht reden. Für ihn waren diese Gespräche im Moment einfach sinnlos und außerdem immer dieselben Themen.

Er griff in seine Umhangtasche und zog ein kleines Geschenk hervor. Es war schlecht verpackt, weil er es selbst getan hatte, aber er hatte sich bemüht. Cedric würde das zu schätzen wissen, oder? Er musste nur auftauchen, damit Draco es ihm persönlich geben konnte. Mit der Eule schicken würde er es ganz sicher nicht.

„Oh, ist das für mich?" Astoria tauchte plötzlich vor ihm auf, brachte Draco damit aber nicht mal zum Zusammenzucken.

„Du hast deins doch schon", murmelte er abweisend und steckte das Paket weg.

Astoria verzog verletzt das Gesicht. „Ich frag ja nur", schnappte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du könntest dich ruhig mal mehr um mich kümmern, den ganzen Abend bin ich alleine hier und –"

„Du amüsierst dich doch prima", sagte Draco schulterzuckend. „Ich bin nicht so der Partymensch."

Schmollend schob Astoria die Unterlippe vor. Sie war jung, frisch aus Hogwarts raus und wollte dementsprechend viel erleben. Mit dem Malfoy-Erben verlobt zu sein hatte sie sich sicher als aufregendes Abenteuer vorgestellt, aber Draco vergrub sich in seiner Melancholie und bemitleidete sich lieber selbst, als das junge Mädchen.

„Ah! Schaut doch mal her, ihr beiden!", rief ihnen der Kerl zu, der die Fotos schoss. Draco schaute nur widerstrebend hoch und sah mürrisch in die Kamera. „Rückt näher zusammen, bitte." Astoria krallte sich an seinen Arm und grub die langen Fingernägel tief in seine Haut. Draco verzog schmerzhaft die Mundwinkel. „Mr. Malfoy, lächeln! Ihre Frau strahlt schöner als der Rest des Raumes und Sie…" Der Fotograf schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommen Sie!" Draco seufzte auf und versuchte sich an einem schiefen Lächeln, als Astoria ihn urplötzlich runterzog und ihren Schmollmund gegen Dracos Lippen presste.

Das Blitzen des Fotoapparates bekam Draco vor Schock kaum mit. Sein Magen drehte sich und er wollte am liebsten aufs Klo rennen um sich zu übergeben. Vor allem, als er hochschaute, nachdem Astoria sich gelöst hatte, und direkt in Cedrics Gesicht sehen musste. Er lächelte schief, hatte die Türklinke noch in der Hand und kehrte gleich wieder um.

Draco wischte sich über die Lippen und stolperte an seiner Verlobten vorbei, die nur kurz versuchte ihn am Arm zu fassen. Immerhin hatte sie endlich ihren ersten Kuss mit Draco bekommen und würde eine Weile Ruhe geben. Draco war es nur wichtig, dass Cedric ihn nicht hasste.

„Cedric!" Er rauschte ohne Mantel in die schottische Kälte und fröstelte sofort. Hoffentlich war Cedric nicht disappariert… „Cedric?" Er schaute sich um und bemerkte die große Gestalt, die unter einer Straßenlaterne stehengeblieben war. Dicke Schneeflocken legten sich auf seine Schultern und hoben sich von dem schwarzen Mantel ab, der irgendwie nicht so recht zu Cedric passen wollte. Er schien sich richtig rausgeputzt zu haben und Draco schämte sich fast dafür, dass er einen recht alten Festumhang angezogen hatte.

Vorsichtig und sich selbst in den Armen haltend trat Draco auf ihn zu und lugte um den Älteren herum, worauf der sich umdrehte. „Frohe Weihnachten", hauchte er und senkte den Blick.

Cedric umfasste sein Kinn mit einer Hand und hob es an, lächelte schief. „Du siehst gut aus… Mal was anderes, als die Quidditchrobe."

Draco spürte, dass er tatsächlich errötete. „Du auch…" Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf Cedrics, die auf seine Wange gefahren war. „Ich hab… gedacht, du würdest nicht kommen."

„I-Ich…" Cedric holte tief Luft. „Ich wollte vermeiden… was ich gesehen habe."

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, trat einen Schritt vor und lehnte sich gegen Cedric, der den Arm um ihn legte, auch den anderen, als Draco leicht zitterte. „Ich hab sie nie… Das war das erste Mal, Cedric."

„Du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen", sagte Cedric sanft. „Wir tun nichts Falsches."

Das war wahr. Sie schliefen nicht miteinander, nur ab und an nebeneinander. Keine Lippenberührungen, egal wie lange sie sich in die Augen sahen und den Wunsch danach lasen. Dabei wünschte Draco sich manchmal nichts mehr, als Cedric zu spüren…

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Draco und zog mit feuerroten Wangen das Geschenk aus seiner Tasche. „Hier…" Er wandte den Blick ab und wartete bis Cedrics Finger seine streiften, um ihm das Geschenk wegzunehmen. „Wenn du es nicht willst, dann wirf es ruhig weg, oder gib es den Bedürftigen."

Cedric antwortete nicht, weshalb Draco einen Seitenblick wagte und verwundert den Mund öffnete, als sein Geschenk eine nie dagewesene Verblüffung ausgelöst hatte. Immer wieder öffnete Cedric stumm den Mund und wirkte dabei wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Draco musste grinsen. Irgendwie süß…

„Oh, ich hab… Also… Das… kommt sehr unerwartet", sagte Cedric und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich… hab gar nichts für dich."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Macht nichts", sagte er. „Damit hab ich auch gar nicht…" Verdutzt verschluckte Draco sich an den Wörtern und hustete kurz, bevor er auf das Geschenk starrte, das Cedric ihm hinhielt.

„Das war ein Scherz", sagte er und drückte es Draco in die Hände. „Es ist nicht viel, aber…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und strahlte Cedric an, der das erwiderte. „Danke." Er drückte das Päckchen gegen seine Brust und lehnte sich vor. Cedric schluckte und Draco hätte fest damit gerechnet, dass er zurückwich. Warmer Atem traf in einer Wolke auf seine Lippen, die sich leicht öffneten in der Hoffnung endlich wieder Cedrics zu spüren.

„Draco Malfoy, du verdammter Bastard!"

Bei der schrillen Stimme fuhren Cedric und Draco eher reflexartig auseinander. Draco schluckte, aber sein Verdacht auf Astoria wurde nicht bestätigt. Was auch immer Daphne hier suchte, sie war im absolut falschen Moment aufgetaucht.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", sagte Cedric freundlich.

„Dann würdest du das nicht sagen!", schnauzte Dracos bald Schwägerin. „Keine zwei Männer denken auf der Stelle, man würde sie für schwul halten, wenn sie es nicht sind!"

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", gab Draco laut zurück, drehte sich um und trat einen Schritt nach hinten, neben Cedric. „Du interpretierst da zu viel rein, Daphne."

„Natürlich, Draco. So offensichtlich wie du kein Interesse an meiner Schwester hat, brauch ich dafür nicht Cedric Diggory." Daphne knurrte beinahe. Sie wirkte wie ein hungriger Wolf, der Draco gleich zerfleischen würde. Ihr Blick fiel auf Cedric. „Das macht ihr also, wenn du wiedermal so ‚intensiv trainierst'", spottete sie. „Niemand kann widerstehen, wenn so ein Quidditchumhang vollkommen nassgeschwitzt an ihm klebt, was?"

„Hör auf damit", verlangte Draco und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Du blamierst mich vor meinem Trainer."

„Und einem Trainer schenkst du etwas, das du auch noch selbst einpackst?!", schnauzte Daphne und machte eine ausholende Handbewegung. „Ich bin immer noch eine Frau, Draco. Und im Gegensatz zu Astoria nicht blind vor Liebe, um nicht zu merken, dass du an jemand anderen denkst. Gib es doch zu, dann können wir diese ganze Farce beenden!"

Draco trat einen Schritt auf Daphne zu, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend. „Es geht dich nichts an, haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte er bedrohlich.

Daphne erwiderte diesen zornigen Blick genauso gut. Fast spürbare Blitze mit elektrisierendem Hass zuckten zwischen ihren Augen umher. „Merk dir eines, Draco. Du hast vielleicht Appetit auf einen Cedric Diggory, aber der steht nicht auf der Speisekarte." Sie drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und marschierte zurück in das Gebäude. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Astoria abholen wollen oder irgendetwas anderes…

Draco schnaubte auf und hätte aus Wut beinahe Cedrics Geschenk in die Büsche gefeuert. „Wieso?! Verdammt!" Er stampfte auf und fuhr herum, schluckte, als er Cedric in die Augen sah. „Sorry…"

„Wird sie…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wird nichts sagen." Da war er sich merkwürdigerweise ganz sicher. Wenn Daphne Astoria jetzt diese Sache auf die Nase band, dann hatte sie nichts mehr gegen ihn in der Hand und na ja… Slytherin.

„Es tut mir Leid, Draco", sagte Cedric. „Ich wollte es dir nie schwer machen." Er drehte sich um und machte einen zaghaften Schritt. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen."

„Nein." Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf, obwohl Cedric es nicht sehen konnte. „Ich… brauche dich. Deine Hilfe, beim Training." Er schluckte hart.

„Die sollst du auch weiterhin bekommen", sagte Cedric und disapparierte, bevor Draco ihn zurückhalten konnte.

Tränen brannten in Dracos Augenwinkeln, als er den Blick senkte und sich in dem weißen Schnee verlor. Nur einen Moment, dann wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit sich dem Geschenk zu. Sich gegen den schwarzen Metallzaun lehnend, der das Grundstück begrenzte, riss Draco das Papier ab und klappte die kleine Schachtel auf. Ein silberner Schlüssel hob sich von dem dunklen Samt ab und eine Notiz flatterte direkt in Dracos Hand.

_Wenn du bereit bist…_


	4. Ausgebreitete Schwingen

**Ausgebreitete Schwingen**

Die Caerphilly Catapults waren unglaublich gut. Ihre Techniken waren perfekt ausgereift und ihr Zusammenspiel ließ Draco neidisch werden. Die walisische Quidditchmannschaft hatte im Moment ein Heimspiel gegen die Tutshill Tornados und stampfte sie mit 340:50 vollkommen in den Boden. Noch hatte der Sucher den Schnatz nicht gefangen. Draco sah ihn ab und zu an der VIP-Lounge, die er ganz alleine für sich hatte, vorbeifliegen. Perfekte Statur und schnelle Reflexe, plus mehr Erfahrung machten ihn zu Dracos größtem Hindernis auf dem Weg zum Pokal. Sie spielten erst am Saisonende gegen die Catapults, aber das war schon in einem Monat. Verloren sie, war auch der Pokal nicht mehr zu erreichen.

Der April war heiß dieses Jahr. Astoria hatte ihre Schwäche für Kirschblüten entdeckt und wollte noch einmal alles für die Hochzeit in zwei Monaten umplanen. Narcissas Nerven litten allmählich auch unter dieser Launenhaftigkeit, aber Draco kümmerte sich weiterhin nur wenig darum. Es war ihm egal, ob er eine grüne Fliege oder eine rote trug. Einfach egal…

Die Kabine direkt hinter den Torringen war dunkel und von Außen deswegen kaum einsehbar. Draco hatte nicht vor Licht einzuschalten, damit man sich darüber lustig machen konnte, dass er alleine hier war. Er hatte tatsächlich mit Astoria gehen wollen, aber sie hielt anscheinend nichts von Quidditch und inzwischen auch nicht mehr viel davon sich um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu bemühen.

Das ließ die große Leere, die sich, seitdem Cedric Distanz suchte, wieder ausbreitete noch schwerer wiegen. Draco stand direkt am Fenster und lehnte sich mit beiden Händen dagegen. Er hatte Cedric gefragt, ihn eher angestottert, ob er mitkommen wolle, aber er war nicht aufgetaucht. Ihr Kontakt beschränkte sich aufs Training und ihre Gespräche drehten sich eigentlich immer nur um Quidditch, auch wenn er die Blicke spürte und genauso hitzig erwiderte.

Er drehte sich nicht um, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte.

„Bin ich zu spät?", fragte Cedric und Draco schloss die Augen.

„Ich hab die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben", murmelte er und lauschte den näherkommenden Schritten. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich auf eine ungesunde Geschwindigkeit und er schluckte hart, als eine Hand sich auf seine Hüfte legte.

„Ich auch…", murmelte Cedric ihm ins Ohr. Er drängte sich von hinten gegen Draco und fuhr mit der Nase durch die weißblonden Haare.

„Cedric, ich kann nicht…" Draco seufzte auf und legte seine Hände auf Cedrics, die sich auf seinem Bauch verknoteten. „Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich halt's nicht mehr aus… Manchmal will ich wirklich einfach springen."

„Du brauchst nicht springen um in meinen Armen zu landen", wisperte Cedric und verstärkte seinen Griff. Draco legte den Kopf zur Seite, spürte kurz darauf warme Lippen an seinem Hals und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Cedric ihm einen Kuss auf die Halsschlagader gab, wo er sicherlich das Blut rasen spüren konnte.

„Es geht nicht", sagte Draco und keuchte auf, als Cedric die Zähne in seine Haut grub. „Meine Familie… Ich fühle mich ihr gegenüber eben verpflichtet. Egal wie sehr ich… jemand anderen will." Er drückte Cedrics Hände. „Merlin, ich will _dich_, Cedric. Nur dich…"

„Ich weiß." Cedric zog ihn dichter und lehnte sich über seine Schulter, als Draco den Kopf drehte.

„Warum…"

Draco verstummte, als Cedric ihn küsste. Er erwiderte sofort und ließ die andere Zunge in seinen Mund, drehte sich in Cedrics Armen herum, die sich fester um ihn schlossen. Verzweifelt krallte er sich an Cedrics Hüfte fest und ließ sich gegen die Scheibe drücken. Sein Herz tanzte Walzer in seiner Brust, als Cedric mehr und mehr Kontakt suchte. Seine Hände fuhren unter das leichte Hemd, das Draco trug und strichen über Dracos Bauch und Rücken. Draco stöhnte und zerrte an Cedrics Hose, als der sich löste.

„Zu weit", keuchte Cedric und presste die Zähne aufeinander, als Draco ihn einfach ignorierte. Die Knöpfe ließen sich zu leicht öffnen, als dass Draco sich davon abhalten lassen würde. „Draco…"

„Ein einziges Mal, Cedric", raunte Draco und zog den störenden Stoff herunter. „Lass mich doch einmal glücklich sein, bevor mein Leben endgültig vorbei ist."

Cedric umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn heftig, löste sich aber schnell wieder. „Dein Leben gehört _mir_, Draco. Ich hab es gerettet", wisperte er und presste erneut die Lippen gegen Dracos. „Erinnerst du dich?"

Schnell nickend unterdrückte Draco ein Stöhnen, als Cedric ihm die Hose runterriss und ihn hart gegen die Scheibe drückte, durch die ein Zittern ging.

„Das war Schicksal…"

„Nein…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich hochheben, umklammerte fest Cedrics Nacken. „Es gibt kein Schicksal." Er suchte Cedrics Blick und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, schloss sie auch nicht, als Cedric in ihn eindrang. Leise seufzend ließ er sich wieder und wieder gegen die Scheibe stoßen.

„Wenn du dein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen kannst, dann solltest du das tun", hauchte Cedric ihm ins Ohr, bevor er schneller vorstieß und keinen Atem mehr zum Reden fand. Draco klammerte sich fest, schloss die Augen und lehnte den Hinterkopf gegen das kühle Glas. Er wollte das hier so sehr, wie nichts anderes. Cedric konnte ihn hochheben, war stark genug ihn zu beschützen und es fühlte sich so gut an ihn zu spüren. Ihn endlich wieder zu spüren. Haut gegen Haut, brennende Küsse und einfach Cedric. Endlich…

Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlug er die Augen auf und schluckte hart, als die Tür weit offenstand. Eine weibliche Gestalt hob sich dunkel vom hereindringenden Licht ab und ließ etwas fallen. Das Klirren von zerbrochenem Glas brachte Cedric dazu den Kopf zu drehen.

„Ach, du…"

Cedric setzte Draco ab, der sich gleich wieder kalt und leer fühlte. Wie in Trance zog er seine Hose gleichzeitig mit Cedric hoch und starrte seine Verlobte an, die einige Minuten nur regungslos im Türrahmen stand. Astoria schluchzte auf, wirbelte herum und rannte einfach. Draco presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und senkte den Blick. Er fühlte sich nicht schlecht; einfach leer. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen und es hatte alles zerstört. Seine Ehe würde eine größere Qual werden, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Astoria würde ihm dafür das Leben zur Hölle machen und Daphne ihm immer wieder unter die Nase reiben, was er verbockt hatte. Seine Eltern würden ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen.

Er würde Cedric nie wiedersehen…

Er würde nie den Pokal in den Händen halten können…

„Draco, bleib." Cedrics Hand streifte seinen Arm, aber Draco steckte die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen und ging weiter.

„Leb wohl, Cedric", murmelte er und wollte den Raum verlassen, aber Cedric packte ihn um die Hüfte herum.

„Nein, Draco", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Es ist vorbei. Es ist doch vorbei. Du kannst bei mir bleiben. Wir werden glücklich zusammen."

„Aber ich…" Draco ließ sich herumdrehen und weiter fest im Arm halten. „Aber…"

„Du kannst zu mir kommen. Einen Schlüssel hast du schon und ich bin bereit alles mit dir zu teilen. Wirklich alles…" Cedric küsste ihn, wischte dabei das leicht verschwitzte Haar aus Dracos Stirn und brachte es vollkommen durcheinander.

„Du verstehst nicht", presste Draco schwer atmend hervor. „Ich habe Verpflichtungen, Cedric. Mein Name bringt Verantwortung mit sich. Die kann ich nicht einfach… Lass mich los, okay? Dann vergessen wir das und…" Cedric drückte Dracos Kopf gegen seine Schulter und verhinderte so jeden Protest.

„Ich kann das nicht vergessen. Ich will es auch gar nicht." Er drückte die Lippen auf Dracos Scheitel. „Draco, ich muss ständig an dich denken."

Die Augen zusammenkneifend legte Draco die Arme um Cedrics Hüfte und klammerte sich fest. Er presste sich dicht gegen den warmen Körper und sog den angenehmen Duft ein. Zitrone, wie frische Zitrone. Er seufzte auf und zog sich hoch.

„Wer hat gewonnen?", fragte er leise.

Cedric strich ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Wange. „Ist nicht wichtig. Diese Saison geht an die Magpies."

Draco musste lächeln und lehnte die Schläfe an Cedrics Schulter. „Nimm mich mit", bat er, „und lass mich die ganze Nacht nicht mehr los."

* * *

Die Morgendämmerung bahnte sich früh den Weg in Cedrics Schlafzimmer, weckte aber weder Draco noch den Mann, in dessen Armen er lag. Bei der Hitze war die Decke irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht auf dem Boden gelandet und das schweißdurchtränkte und stark verrutschte Laken würde gewechselt werden müssen. Draco strich abwesend die Falten glatt, während Cedric lieber blonde Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten ließ.

„Wir sollten aufstehen", sagte Draco schließlich und hob den Kopf um Cedric ansehen zu können. Er lächelte und legte eine Hand auf die gerötete Wange, fuhr zärtlich die Konturen von Cedrics Gesicht nach. Vielleicht war sein Blickfeld durch eine rosarote Brille eingeschränkt, aber er war sich sicher, dass niemand besser aussehen konnte, als Cedric. Seine Ausstrahlung hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Röntgenstrahlen, die Dracos Emotionen komplett freilegten. Und das gefiel ihm. Seufzend kuschelte er sich dichter an den anderen.

„Wenn du das möchtest", nuschelte Cedric und gähnte leicht.

Draco verkreuzte die Ellenbogen auf Cedrics Brust und musterte ihn wie so oft in dieser Nacht. „Du solltest schlafen", sagte er und stupste Cedric gegen die Nase. „Sonst kriegst du unschöne Augenringe."

Cedric lächelte erschöpft. „Aufstehen, schlafen… Du kannst dich nie entscheiden, oder?" Er gluckste, aber Draco senkte den Blick und fuhr unsichtbare Linien auf Cedrics Haut nach. „Entschuldige, Draco." Cedric küsste seine Stirn. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken. Es ist vorbei…"

Draco seufzte und rollte sich auf den Rücken, starrte an die weiße Decke. „Ich denke nicht…"

Schwungvoll drehte Cedric sich und stützte sich über Draco ab, scannte sein Gesicht regelrecht. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte er und legte sich halb auf Draco, damit er ihn wärmen konnte, ihn aber trotzdem nicht erdrückte.

Die Arme um ihn schlingend grinste Draco. „Die Saison ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich will den Pokal."

„Oi!" Cedric klatschte Draco auf den Bauch und brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Malfoy, vertrau mir. Wenn dir eines sicher ist, dann dass du mit dem Pokal aus dem Stadion läufst. Vor allem, weil du ihn nie wieder aus der Hand geben wirst und er auf eine bizarre Art und Weise irgendwo im Bad enden wird."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Hab ich auch schon eine Zahnbürste bei dir?", fragte er und Cedric grinste.

„Ich hab schon ewig eine für dich", murmelte Cedric, bevor er Draco zu sich zog und so lange küsste, bis ihre Lippen ganz rotgeschwollen waren.

„Aufstehen, ja", hauchte Draco und rollte Cedric von sich herunter. „Ich möchte mit dir frühstücken. Wie ein richtiges Paar. Ich möchte auf deinem Schoß sitzen und dich füttern." Er zog sich hastig an und wartete ungeduldig, bis Cedric sich aufrappeln konnte. Dann fasste er ihn an der Hand und verknotete ihre Finger fest ineinander. Mit einem Lächeln, das er so schon lange nicht mehr gezeigt hatte, musterte er ihre Hände eine Weile, bevor Cedric ihn in den Flur zog. Allerdings schafften sie es nie bis in die Küche…

Die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf und Daphne Greengrass kam hereingestürmt, der Himmel allein wusste, was sie sonst noch alles außer der Adresse von Cedric Diggory wusste.

„Du!" Wie eine Furie ging sie auf Draco los und bohrte ihren Zauberstab in seinen Magen. „Ich hasse dich! Ich verabscheue dich, du Made."

Draco schluckte und zerrte Cedric näher an sich. „Ich…"

„Deinetwegen wollte sie sich umbringen!", brüllte Daphne ihn an. „Sie hat sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten! In deinem verdammten Zimmer! Auf deinem Bett! Auf deinem…" Hicksend sank das Mädchen zu Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Draco lauschte vollkommen geschockt den lauten Schluchzern, spürte, wie Cedric langsam seine Hand losließ und sah mit an, wie er Daphne eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Fass mich nicht an!" Sie fuhr hoch und wich zurück, deutete zwischen Cedric und Draco umher. „Das ist einzig und allein eure Schuld. Weil sie euch gesehen hat, oder?"

Draco spürte wie sich ein schwerer Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schob sich zwischen Cedric und Daphne vorbei zur Tür. „Wo ist sie?", fragte er merkwürdig ruhig.

„Bei dir zu Hause. Und ich hoffe, du sagst ihr das richtige", knurrte Daphne. „Dass du sie doch heiraten wirst und nicht mit dem da zusammenbleibst!" Sie schupste Cedric in einem neuerlichen Gefühlsausbruch zur Seite und folgte Draco, der noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter warf, bevor er disapparierte. Cedrics Augen blieben ihm wieder traurig in Erinnerung…

Als er im Manor auftauchte schupste Daphne ihn gleich nach vorne, packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Draco stolperte mehr, als dass er ging, aber er wehrte sich nicht.

„Draco!" Seine Mutter begegnete ihm auf der Treppe und fasste ihn am freien Arm. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du heute Nacht?"

Unter Daphnes wütenden Augen schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nirgends… nirgends…"

„Bei Salazar, sowas darfst du nicht machen", zischte seine Mutter ihm zu und zerrte jetzt ebenfalls an ihm. „Astoria war vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven, als sie gestern nach Hause kam. Dabei wollte sie dir doch eine Freude machen. Oh, Draco… Kannst du uns nicht sagen, warum sie das getan hat? Sie weint nur, wenn wir sie fragen."

Draco schluckte. „Es geht ihr gut?", fragte er heiser.

Narcissa nickte. „Wir haben sie früh genug gefunden, aber das Bild!" Sie seufzte schwer. „Ich kriege es vermutlich nie mehr aus dem Kopf."

Draco wurde richtig durch die Tür geschoben und fand sich kurz darauf direkt vor seiner Verlobten wieder, die auf _seinem_ Bett lag, ihr Handgelenk fest umklammerte und aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Geh!" Daphne schupste ihn nach vorne.

Draco machte zaghaft ein paar Schritte auf sein Bett zu und warf einen unsicheren Blick über seine Schulter, wo er aber keine Hilfe fand. Was sollte er denn sagen? Astoria wusste doch, dass er sie nicht liebte. Er zeigte es überdeutlich und eigentlich hatte er manchmal gehofft ihr ginge es da genauso.

„Hey…", murmelte er. „Wie… Wie geht es dir?"

Astoria drehte ihm den Kopf zu. Dicke Tränen liefen aus ihren blauen Augen und rannen über die geröteten Wangen, ließen Draco sich wirklich schuldig fühlen. „Interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

Draco schluckte. „Du darfst sowas nicht machen", sagte er tonlos. „Du hättest sterben können."

„Ich _wollte_ sterben, Draco!", keifte sie ihn an. „Wieso tust du mir sowas an?!" Zwei zitternde, kleine Hände umfassten Dracos und zogen ihn näher, aber Draco wandte trotzdem den Blick ab. „Ich liebe dich, wir wollen heiraten."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich aber nicht", sagte er und richtete sich auf. „Ich… Ich liebe jemand anderen und ich werde dich nicht heiraten."

Astorias Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Das kannst du nicht tun!" Sie umklammerte ihr Handgelenk fester. Draco war, als könnte er immer noch rote Spuren auf der blassen Haut erkennen. „Was soll ich denn machen, wenn… Was soll ich denn… Ich hab doch fest damit gerechnet, dass wir heiraten."

„Aber…" Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."

„Nein… Nein… Wenn du…" Astoria schniefte leise. „Dann kann ich genauso gut auch sterben", sagte sie mit ungewöhnlich fester Stimme und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Draco starrte sie schockiert an. War das eine Drohung?

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, Astoria", sagte er heiser. „Du kannst nicht… Ich kann doch nichts dafür!" Er fasste sie an der Schulter und zog sie herum, versuchte ihr in die verweinten Augen zu schauen, aber sie wich seinem Blick an. „Tu mir das nicht an. Ich hab mein Glück endlich gefunden."

Sie reckte das Kinn. „Dann geh und sei glücklich", sagte sie. „Es kann dir doch egal sein, was aus mir wird. Das ist es doch eh immer gewesen." Sie drehte sich weg und legte sich hin, starrte apathisch aus dem Fenster.

Draco wich zurück und schluckte hart. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Astoria drehte er sich um und marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Draußen warteten seine Mutter und Daphne auf ihn.

„Und? Konntest du sie zur Besinnung bringen?", fragte Narcissa und musterte ihren Sohn scharf. Jetzt erst fiel ihm ein, dass er noch ziemlich nach seiner schlaflosen Nacht aussehen musste.

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich werde jedenfalls… nicht zulassen, dass so etwas in der Zukunft noch einmal passiert", sagte er und tauschte einen längeren Blick mit Daphne, die schließlich zufrieden lächelte, obwohl es eigentlich nur ein sehr kurzes Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel war.

„Für Quidditch wird dir jetzt wohl keine Zeit mehr bleiben", sagte sie beinahe spöttisch. „Oder?"

Draco hörte schon, wie sie die Scharniere an seinem goldenen Käfig ölten, um die Tür endgültig hinter ihm schließen zu können. „Natürlich. Die Gesundheit meiner Verlobten hat oberste Priorität."

Und sein letzter Traum zerbrach…

* * *

Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein schaute Draco sich das letzte und entscheidende Spiel der Saison an. Die führenden Montrose Magpies gegen die zweiten Caerphilly Catapults. Er hatte so hart für diesen Moment trainiert und konnte jetzt nicht dabei sein. Sein Rücktritt war in der Presse heißdiskutiert worden, aber es musste alles unternommen werden um Astorias labilen Zustand zu verbergen. Es ging ihr eigentlich auch blendend, seit sie den ganzen Tag mit Draco verbringen konnte. Ihm ging es wieder wie vor wenigen Monaten und er stand an derselben Stelle. Hoch oben an der Brüstung, von der er damals in Cedrics Arme gefallen war.

Cedric… Der Gedanke an ihn ließ Draco schwer seufzen und den Blick heben. Da flog er. Nach Dracos Rücktritt hatte er den Posten als Sucher übernommen und es sicher auch besser als Draco gemacht. Er hatte die Zeitungsausschnitte gesammelt und unter seinem Bett versteckt. Jeden Abend starrte er sehnsüchtig auf die Bilder und wünschte sich, Cedric würde herausspringen, um ihn einfach mitzunehmen. Aber er kam nicht. Wie sollte er auch, wenn Draco diesmal nicht einmal schrie?

Seine Augen hafteten an dem Sucher der Magpies. Der schwarz-weiße Umhang stand Cedric ausgezeichnet und er wirkte so elegant in der Luft. Noch mehr, als auf dem Boden. Es stand immer noch 0:0, dabei spielten sie schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Draco würde trotzdem weiterhin zusehen. Er wünschte sich sogar, dass das Spiel so lange wie möglich dauerte, damit er nicht nach Hause musste. Allerdings hatte er da ohne Astoria gerechnet, die gerade die Stufen zu ihm hochhastete.

„Draco! Draco!" Sie winkte wild, als würde er sie sonst nicht sehen können. „Wie lange dauert das denn noch?", fragte sie, als sie bei ihm angekommen war. „Wir müssen doch zur Probe."

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung. Er hoffte so sehr, er würde fallen… „Das kannst du bei Quidditch eben nicht so genau sagen", murmelte er. „Geh ruhig schon vor." Er lächelte ihr verkrampft zu und ließ sich einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, bevor Astoria trällert davon schwebte. Dracos Knie schlotterten und am liebsten wäre er auf den Boden gesunken und hätte zu weinen bekommen. Ein Leben mit ihr würde ihn langsam aber sicher umbringen.

Aber jetzt wollte er sich erstmal auf das Spiel konzentrieren; vor allem auf Cedric. Der flog gerade im rasenden Tempo vorwärts und hatte wahrscheinlich den Schnatz gesichtet. Der andere Sucher folgte ihm und schon bald flogen sie Schulter an Schulter nebeneinander. Draco stemmte sich von der Brüstung ab und drückte Cedric nicht nur metaphorisch die Daumen, als der die Hand ausstreckte. Ein Jubeln ging durch die Menge und auch Draco konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Mit einem Luftsprung feierte er den Sieg der Magpies und traf sogar Cedrics Blick, strahlte ihn an. Er winkte kurz, bevor Cedric von seinen Mannschaftskameraden umringt wurde und den Pokal umklammerte.

Draco betrachtete das jubelnde Spektakel einen Moment, drehte sich dann um und lehnte sich seufzend an die Brüstung. Irgendwie fühlte er sich trotzdem gut, auch wenn nicht er den Pokal in Händen hielt. Er hatte auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen und zumindest lag sein Traum nicht mehr ganz in Scherben danieder.

„Draco!"

Überrascht herumfahrend bekam Draco gerade noch mit wie Cedric vom Besen hüpfte und mit dem Pokal in einer Hand auf ihn zugestürmt kam. „Cedric?", brachte Draco noch heraus, bevor er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde. Er seufzte vor Sehnsucht auf und klammerte sich augenblicklich fest. Cedric schwitzte noch leicht, aber Draco war das egal. Endlich konnte er ihn wieder spüren. Endlich…

„Du bist gekommen. Merlin, ich hab mir das so sehr gewünscht", murmelte Cedric ihm zu, umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste Draco kurzerhand. Ihre Zungen trafen sich schnell und wollten gar nicht mehr voneinander lassen. Irgendwann musste Cedric sich aber leider lösen. Er strahlte Draco an und hauchte: „Ich lie–"

„Draco! Wie kannst du?"

Draco schaute über Cedrics Schulter in Astorias tränengefüllte Augen. Er schluckte hart und versuchte Cedric wegzudrücken, aber der ließ ihn nicht los. „Cedric, ich muss… Ich kann nicht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er drehte den Kopf weg und versuchte erneut sich zu lösen, aber Cedric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Draco", sagte er bestimmend. „Ich hab mir geschworen, dich nicht mehr wegzulassen, wenn wir gewinnen. Ich halte meine Versprechen." Er fasste Draco an der Hand und drehte sich zu Astoria um. „Du machst euch beide nur unglücklich, wenn du ihn dazu zwingst."

Astoria schnaubte. „Du hast keine Ahnung!" Sie deutete mit zitternder Hand auf Cedric. „Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, wäre alles gut geworden! Wir waren doch glücklich!"

Cedric beachtete sie nicht weiter und drehte sich zu Draco, eine Hand auf seine Wange legend. „Ich liebe dich, Draco", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Astoria schnaubte und Draco errötete. „Ich weiß, dass du genauso fühlst." Draco schloss in einer bestätigenden Geste die Augen. „Dann vertrau mir."

Draco spürte wie Cedrics Lippen seine kurz streiften, dann öffnete er die Augen und schaute in Cedrics. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein bis eben so trauriges Gesicht. Er wusste, er würde ohne Cedric nicht glücklich werden und eingehen wie eine Pflanze ohne Wasser, aber konnte er es riskieren, dass jemand wegen ihm starb? War er im Stande dazu seiner Familie so vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Er schüttelte all diese Gedanken an und beschloss das einzige zu tun, das ihm übrigblieb.

„Ich vertrau dir", sagte er und spürte, wie Cedric einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlang. Ruckartig wurde er näher an den anderen gezogen und keuchte bei der plötzlichen Intimität auf. Merlin, danach hatte er sich so gesehnt.

„Hier hab ich dir das Leben gerettet, weißt du noch?", wisperte Cedric und Draco nickte leicht benommen. „Das werde ich jetzt wieder tun." Er fuhr Draco durch die Haare. „Weil du aufhörst zu glänzen, wenn du bei ihr bleibst." Sein Blick fiel auf Astoria, die den Tränen nahe war. „Wenn du dein Leben wegwerfen willst, dann überleg dir das gut. Du hast nur eines, wie Draco. Und ich lasse nicht zu, das Draco seines wegwirft."

„Aber…" Astoria kam auf sie zu und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als Cedric Draco auf die Brüstung zog. „Nicht springen!"

Irgendwann während ihrem Gespräch hatten sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Stadions bekommen. Das erschrockene nach Luft schnappen erfüllte die Luft und ließ Draco schlucken. Er musste sich immer wieder darauf besinnen, dass das hier Cedric Diggory war. Der würde nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Er musste ihm vertrauen. Einfach blind vertrauen.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Cedric und zog Draco näher, was auf der Brüstung mehr als unangenehm war. Draco nickte. Er wollte nicht lügen. „Ist schon gut." Cedric lehnte sich vor und wisperte ihm ins Ohr. „Wir wollen doch einen dramatischen Abgang. Leg die Hand auf den Pokal."

Draco schaute hoch, sah Cedric zwinkern und klammerte sich mit einer Hand an dessen Robe fest. Mit der anderen berührte er das, wovon er solange geträumt hatte. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Das glatte Metall fühlte sich wie für seine Finger gemacht an und am liebsten wollte er es nie wieder loslassen. Genauso wie Cedric…

„Draco, warte!", hörte er Astoria rufen, schaute sie aber nicht an. Er drückte sich an Cedric und suchte den Schutz, den er solange gebraucht hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte er und schloss die Augen. Cedric tat einen Schritt nach rechts und zog Draco mit sich. Wie vor fast einen Jahr spürte er ein beinahe befreiendes Gefühl, als er so ganz ohne Widerstand in die Tiefe fiel. Aber diesmal war da keine Kälte, sondern nur Wärme. Diesmal sprang er nicht allein und er würde nie wieder alleine sein müssen. Er war glücklich. Selbst wenn das jetzt sein Ende sein sollte – immerhin wäre das sehr dramatisch – dann würde er wenigstens glücklich sterben… und bei Cedric sein.

Ein altbekanntes Ziehen hinterm Nabel ließ ihn aber grinsen. Mit einem lauten Rumps landete er direkt auf Cedric und schaute sich um. Eine kahle Landschaft umgab sie, das Meer rauschte in der Ferne und nichts davon wirkte irgendwie bekannt.

„Du Slytherin", raunte Draco und stützte die Hände zu beiden Seiten von Cedrics Gesicht auf, grinste ihn an. „Ein Portschlüssel! Du hast den Pokal mitgehen lassen."

Cedric erwiderte das Grinsen und ließ den Pokal los, legte die Arme lieber um Draco. „Du wolltest ihn so gerne und außerdem hast du ihn dir verdient."

„Wo sind wir?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Norwegen", sagte Cedric. „Hier kenn ich mich aus. Und du wirst das hier kennenlernen."

Draco ließ sich herunterziehen und schmiegte sich gegen die schwarz-weiße Quidditchrobe mit der aufgestickten Elster. „Nur mit dir zusammen."

Cedric lächelte. „Zusammen."

_~fin~_


End file.
